Movie Night
by Shinobi Saru Corp
Summary: The three top SOLDIER members are not getting along. In order to increase 'team unity', Angeal suggests a movie night. Things seem to go fine, that is, until they realize what the movie they are watching is about. A one-shot


**Disclaimer:** I do not own FinalFantasyVII: Crisis Core. All rights go to SquareEnix and the respective people. The movie One Missed Call is an actual movie, and while I didn't follow every exact detail of the film, I suppose I should just say that I do not own that either!  
**Rating: **T for mention of suicide and things from a horror movie. No intense details given, though :)  
**Summary: **_The three top SOLDIER members are not getting along. In order to increase "team unity", Angeal suggests a movie night. Things seem to go fine, that is, until they realize what the movie they are watching is about._  
**A/N: **Hello reader! This is the new, revised version of this little story. It originally was my first 'real' time writing about the characters in FinalFantasyVII and my first fanfic to ever upload. But, after moving accounts, I decided to re-upload this after going over and editing it a bit. It's not perfect, but I hope it makes you laugh and smile none-the-less :)

Thanks for taking the time to read!

* * *

**Movie Night**

**A One-Shot**

**Written by: **Okami of Shinobi Saru Corp

* * *

"How should I put this..." Lazard, the director of SOLDIER, began while running his fingers through his blonde hair. Traces of stress lined his face and his drooping eyes revealed that he had missed many nights of sleep. "You three need to get along, and soon."

The three to which he was referring to were none other than First class SOLDIERs Genesis Rhapsodos, Sephiroth, and Angeal Hewley. Each one of the young SOLDIERs was soaked, by goddess knows what, and looked as if they had just been through an all-out war.

To elaborate, Genesis's usually auburn colored hair held traces of pink while Sephiroth's previously silver hair was now completely crimson, and, now that Lazard had analyzed the teen's hair, he noticed that Sephiroth's bangs seemed to be a bit shorter. Luckily for Angeal, he got to keep his regular hair color, but his uniform had not been so lucky. His SOLDIER uniform was splattered with various different colors, making it look more like something a child would wear rather than a sixteen year old boy.

"If I may sir," Genesis began as calmly as a teen with pink highlights possibly could, "It was your _dear _Sephiroth who began this conflict. He was the one who struck first!"

Lazard turned towards the silent, once silver-haired teen. "Is this true, Sephiroth?"

The First sighed and raised his head to face the Director. "I merely agreed to Rhapsodos's challenge. Last week he asked me to duel with him and I accepted his offer. During our sparring match Rhapsodos cut off some of my bangs-"

"_Accidently _cut off some of your overgrown hair," Genesis abruptly informed. "My actions were totally and completely unintentional."

"You laughed."

The red-now half pink-haired teen smirked. "That's because your reaction was extremely _amusing_ to me." Genesis then brushed some of his hair out of his face before continuing, "I just didn't know the _great_ Commander Sephiroth had it in him to wail like a _baby_."

Sephiroth scowled. "At least my laugh doesn't sound like a drunken Cactuar…"

"Whatever."

"That's quite enough," Lazard sternly ordered while rubbing his forehead. It wasn't even 8 AM and he already had a pounding headache.

Nothing like this had ever happened at SOLDIER headquarters before. For the most past, everyone got along relatively well with one another. Of course, a small conflict or two between the younger SOLDIER members would sometimes arise, but at least they didn't dye each other's hair some ungodly shade of pink.

All that changed, however, when Genesis and Angeal arrived on the campus.

Lazard knew from the beginning that both the new arrivals were talented. In fact, their progress within SOLDIER was near legendary and it wasn't long before both of them were placed in the same training department as Sephiroth himself. And, sadly for Lazard's inner sanity, that's when the trouble started.

From the time they first met, Genesis and Sephiroth did _not _get along. The red-head had a way of pushing the Commander's buttons and Sephiroth was more than happy to push right back. Perhaps this 'pushing' was Genesis's way of getting the First's attention, but it lead to an out of control argument – an argument that Lazard had the honor of dispelling.

"No matter the reasons, I have gotten more complaints about the behavior of you three this past week than I know what to do with. You, Genesis," Lazard pointed to the arrogant red-head who casually had his feet up on the table in front of him, "I've had multiple complaints about your behavior to cadets. Stealing the uniforms of all trainees is _not _acceptable!"

The teen just smirked at the remembrance of the prank. "It might not have been acceptable, but it was freakin'_ hilarious_!"

Lazard could not help but inwardly smile at the mental picture of all the cadets lined up in their pajamas, desperately trying to explain why they were not in their usual clothes. If anything, the arrival of Angeal and Genesis – _especially_ Genesis – had significantly brightened up the normally dull and morbid SOLDIER headquarters.

_But, _Lazard thought to himself while examining the three teens before him, _Each one of these boys is between the ages of sixteen and seventeen and already they possess the skills of someone twice their age. They are each so talented, mainly Sephiroth, and for that reason they need to be disciplined. We can't have the best of SOLDIER be known as the world's experts in hair coloring._

Refocusing the conversation, Lazard stoically explained, "You three are at the top tier of SOLDIER, and as such, you must set an example to the other members _and_ present yourself well to the people of Midgar. This means we cannot have you pulling ridiculous pranks like, for example, the dyeing of each other's _hair_." The director paused and turned to face Angeal. "And you, Hewley. You must refrain from hanging our scientists by their shoe strings because they're experimenting with animals."

"Sorry, sir." Angeal apologized, hanging his head in repentance. "Though, they were feeding it contaminated Mako. The creatures would have had no chance of survival!"

Lazard nearly rolled his eyes. "That's what _experimental _beasts are for. They try out some new form of Mako on the plants so that they don't have to endanger a human being."

Angeal frowned, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he mumbled, "Just inject some into Genesis…"

"I heard that!"

"Quiet!" Lazard commanded. In an attempt to calm himself, he placidly folded his hands in front of him and took a deep breath. "All the other members get along just fine, so I suggest you three find some way for you to cooperate. And I recommend that you do it soon before I receive yet _another _complaint. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir!" the First's exclaimed in perfect unison.

"Good, you are all dismissed!"

The teens got up from where they were sitting and filed out of the room. Once Sephiroth and Genesis had walked out the door, Angeal turned around and said, "Sir, I am sorry for our dishonorable behavior. I promise that I will find some way to help us cooperate."

"Thank you, Angeal."

"Sir!" Angeal then left the room and immediately headed towards his living quarters. He was determined to find some way to make Genesis and Sephiroth to get along.

Even if it meant forfeiting his regular hair color.

* * *

For the past few hours Angeal had been sitting in front of his computer, searching for ideas on what to do about the two warring teens. Currently, he was skimming through a web page titled '_100 Things Friends can do Together'_. The website looked like it had been created by some kid, but Angeal wasn't one to be overly picky.

"Idea number fifty,"Angeal read aloud to himself, "Have a sleepover. Wait, a _what_?"

Angeal blinked a few times before shuddering at the mental image that sprang into his mind. Nope, not a good idea.

Idea number fifty-one: go shopping together.

_Shopping?_ The SOLDIER shook his head. He just couldn't place the three of them in a shopping mall. Genesis would probably end up destroying the place until it would no longer be recognizable. And that's not even taking Sephiroth into account!

Idea number fifty-two: do each other's hair.

Raising a black eye brow, Angeal re-read the sentence and groaned. They had already gone through that experience – hence Sephiroth's shorter bangs and Genesis's pink tinted hair – and had ended up in Lazard's office because of it.

About to give up on the whole ordeal, Angeal scrolled down the page when he caught sight of something.

Idea number eighty: have a movie night.

Angeal sat up in his chair. Now here was something he could work with. The idea seemed harmless enough, and the two other SOLDIERs would be so involved in the movie that they would forget about the existence of the other. It was perfect!

Immediately Angeal ordered the first movie he could find and began to prepare for the get together. He decided that they would watch the movie later that night and all that was left to do was convince Genesis and Sephiroth into coming.

Angeal froze when he thought of having to persuade the teens. This might be more difficult than he had originally thought…

* * *

"You want me to _what?_" Genesis exclaimed before coughing on the water he had been drinking.

"I said that the three of us are going to have a movie night." Angeal looked down at the lounge room table that they were sitting at. So far, neither Genesis nor Sephiroth had taken a liking to his plan.

"It might be a good idea…" Sephiroth thought aloud in his usual, deep voice. He seemed to ponder the idea for a moment before continuing, "As long as Genesis does not talk, I will attend."

_"What?"_ Genesis slammed his fist onto the glass table; it was a wonder that it didn't break under the force. "No. I'm not spending a whole night in the same room as _him_!"

"Calm down Genesis," Angeal commanded his friend. "But consider it. We need to get along and here is a way we can get to know each other better…" Angeal awkwardly let his voice trail off. Maybe 'getting to know each other better' wasn't the right way to put it. It seemed like the more the two SOLDIERs in front of him knew about the other, the more they hated and despised each other.

"My friend, the fates are cruel, there are no dreams, no honor remains; the arrow has left the bow of the goddess," Genesis perfectly recited as he pondered over the idea in his head. After a moment of silence, the then continued in his usual bravado, "Fine, I'll do it. But I get to sit on the _other_ side of the room from_ him_, got it?"

"Okay, I got it," Angeal sighed. "Sephiroth?"

The once silver-haired teen placed his hands on the table and then looked up at Angeal. "I'll do it."

A feeling of relief washed over Angeal. "Alright, meet at my place at 10 PM sharp. We'll start the movie once everyone gets there. Sound good?"

"Hm."

"Yeah, whatever."

The two teens then stood up and left, both of them having previous engagements they needed to attend to.

Silently Angeal headed back to his apartment. He had some paperwork to finish before the others came over.

* * *

It was 10:05 PM and the three First's were sitting down in Angeal's living room, ready to watch the movie he had picked out.

"So Angeal, what movie are we watching?" Genesis drawled, stretching out on Angeal's couch as he spoke.

"It's got to do with a missed call, or something."

Genesis raised an eye brow. "Sounds rather _unexciting_."

Shrugging his shoulders, Angeal replied, "Sorry, I just ordered the first one that I could find. I really didn't look to see what it was about."

"Well then," the red-head said while stuffing his mouth full of popcorn, "Put the movie in already so we can get this over with."

Disgusted at Genesis's lack of manners, Sephiroth leaned back into his seat, closed his eyes, and sighed loudly.

Angrily, the short tempered First snapped his head towards the once silver-haired teen. A nice scowl decorated his face while his hands clenched the couch's material.

Sensing Genesis's anger, Sephiroth smirked, not even bothering to look at the red – now slightly pink – headed teen.

_Tsk_ing in frustration, Genesis scoffed, "How can you be so _irksome _even when you're silent!"

Trying to avert his friend's focus away from Sephiroth, Angeal turned on the flat screen TV and asked, "Hey Genesis, can you put the movie in? It's right in front of you on the table."

"Why can't Sephy do it?" Genesis groaned while stretching his arms out over his head.

Scowling, Sephiroth gave the 'arrogant imbecile' a deathly glare. It was barely audible, but Angeal could've sworn that he heard the First mumble, "Don't call me _Sephy_!"

Teetering on the edge of exasperation, Angeal explained to his childhood best friend, "You are the closest one to it, so just get your lazy butt off the couch and put the movie in."

"Fine," Genesis growled before rolling over off the coach and plopping down onto the floor. Sluggishly he grabbed the movie off of the coffee table and crawled his way to the DVD player.

"Rhapsodos, I came here to watch a movie, and I would prefer to watch it _today _if possible," Sephiroth commented, doing his best to keep himself from kicking the lazy teen in the gut right then and there.

Rolling his eyes, Genesis replied in his usual, audacious manner, "Keep your underwear on Seph. Patience is a virtue you know."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "So is _respect_."

"And so is honor," Angeal added.

"You know, you two should really look into the preaching business. I mean, your skill in the area is just legendary, I assure you."

Angeal glanced over at Sephiroth who just rolled his eyes. Turning back to his friend on the floor, he practically commanded, "Genesis put the movie in already."

"All right, I hear ya."

Once the movie was in and everyone was sitting down (or laying down in Genesis's case), Angeal started the film. After skimming though all of the commercials, he finally reached the menu screen. The music began to play echoed throughout the otherwise silent room. It was eerie, and it sounded like one of those tunes from an old, overused music box.

"Um Angeal, what kind of movie is this again?" Genesis asked while propping his head up against the arm of the couch.

"Like I said before, I know nothing about this movie. I just pick it out at random," Angeal replied, an uncomfortable feeling now settling down in his stomach. After clicking the remote to start the movie, the First inwardly prayed that the film would turn out to be alright. But the first thing that appeared on the screen dashed all those hopes and prayers to itsy bitsy pieces.

On screen, a large building engulfed in a raging fire was shown while many firemen were running around trying to extinguish the flames. Behind one of the building's top windows, the movie flashed the misty figure of women who screamed and then faded away.

Back down in the parking lot, a little girl hugging a stuffed bear sat on the edge of an ambulance. One of the paramedics was trying to talk to her, but the girl just sat there, motionless, as if she were in a deep trance.

The movie then moved on to the next scene which showed a young lady talking on her cell phone while petting her cat. After she finished her conversation, she realized that her cat had disappeared while she had been talking. Frantically she began to call out her animal's name. The girl searched around her backyard and, after she still hadn't found her pet, she approached a small pond. As the girl got closer and closer to the water, music began to play, increasing the tension of the moment.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth gradually pulled his knees up to his chest while his glowing, green eyes intently analyzed the screen before him.

Holding on to the arms of his chair, Angeal eyed the TV with anticipation as he sucked in a deep breath.

Genesis yawned.

The intensity of the scene continued to rise until the young women was suddenly pulled into the water by a pair of arms. After it was certain that the lady had drowned, a red, marble-like candy floated to the top of the water. Back on the porch, it showed the young women's cell phone dialing a random number from its contact list.

After about thirty minutes into the movie, the teen's managed to figure out the basis of the storyline. Basically, the film was about people who have gotten a phone call from an already dead person. When they receive the call from said deceased person, the ringtone that plays on their cell is not their own, but instead, the song that was played on the menu screen. The haunting ringtone plays when the fated person's cell phone has been called, and if the person does not answer, they are left with a message saying, "one missed call" and then a recording that contains the person's last words.

Once the person listens to the recording, they begin to see weird and abnormal things going on around them. It's as if hearing the message causes them to be possessed by something – to be overtaken by some evil spirit. Later, on the date that was shown on the recording, the person dies while saying something similar to what they heard on the message they received.

The movie played on until a girl, who had previously received one of the dooming recordings, saw a long bug make its way in and out of someone sitting at an outside table. She continued to see all sorts of insane, frightening things of that sort until she killed herself by jumping off a ledge and in front of a moving train.

"Angeal," Genesis stated, his eyes never once looking away from the TV screen, "Remind me never to let you pick the movie again."

Meanwhile, Sephiroth put back the popcorn he had been about to eat, feeling a little queasy in the stomach after watching the possessed girl commit suicide.

"Maybe it gets better after this," Angeal encouraged and then gulped down a glass of water. In an attempt to calm himself, the teen took in a deep breath before wiping off the drops of sweat that dotted his forehead with the back of his hand. This movie was going to scar him for life.

Despite their growing uneasiness, the three SOLDIERs managed to brave through the movie. That is, until the film reached its climax at the very end.

The main characters, a girl in college and a young man, were in the girl's home after she had survived her predicted death. When suddenly, a knock sounded from the front door. The man slowly walked over to the doorway and peered through the peep hole to see who had knocked. Almost instantaneously, the man got stabbed in the eye by a knife and fell lifeless to the ground.

Genesis's eyes grew wide as he hugged one of the couch pillows as if his life depended on it. To his left, Angeal sat, his mouth agape and his face engraved with shock and horror.

The college girl screamed and wailed at the death of her friend as wind began to pick up. Lightning flashed, lighting up the girl's house for a split second. The windows shattered from the force of the wind and a loud clap of thunder resounded throughout the room where the three SOLDIER members sat. The scene seemed so real. In fact, the place in which the teens sat seemed to light up at the same time the room in the movie had been illuminated.

Suddenly, the front door was thrown off its hinges and a small, black demonic figure appeared on the screen.

Angeal gaped in terror.

Sephiroth froze.

Genesis shrieked.

Lightning flashed, thunder boomed, and the wind wailed in dismay. The black figure glided towards the girl, who was now down on the floor and trembling in fear. Closer and closer the figure came until a brilliant flash radiated throughout Angeal's living room, followed by an ear shattering _bang_ which shook the entire building.

Without warning, the room went completely black.

Sitting in dead silence, the three SOLDIER Firsts stared at the now blank TV screen. Outside it was pouring down rain. Flashes of lightning cast eerie shadows against the living room walls and a gust of wind pounded up against a window in the back of the room, causing the glass to shudder.

Angeal glanced across the room at the two pairs of Mako green eyes that stared back at him. They had been so involved in the movie that they hadn't realized the storm that had been developing.

_**Ring, ring, ring.**_

Both Genesis and Angeal's heads turned towards Sephiroth. Together they listened to the eerie ring of the First's phone.

"Don't answer it!" Genesis cautioned, a gleam of horror in his eyes.

Sephiroth didn't move. He kept his eyes fixated on the device in his hands. After the ringing had silenced, the SOLDIER Commander flipped open his phone and held it up to his left ear.

"No!" Angeal and Genesis yelled in unison as they leapt towards Sephiroth. Within seconds, Genesis snatched the phone from the First, closed it, and threw it up against the wall. Upon impact, the device made a few weak beeping noises before completely shutting off.

Angeal let out a sigh of relief. He was about to make a joke about the whole ordeal when the _click _of his front door opening grabbed his attention.

The three teens spun around, nearly yelping at the sight before them. There in Angeal's doorway stood a dark figure with a small light in his right hand. Slowly the demon-like human approached the SOLDIERs, causing the threesome to duck down behind the closest object available.

"We're gonna die!" Genesis shrieked as if he had been turned into a little girl.

"Go away!" Angeal yelled, his voice cracking like a puberty stricken teen.

"Stay back!" Sephiroth demanded which his hand grasped around for a weapon to defend himself with.

The figure shined his light on the three terrified SOLDIERs, temporarily blinding the teens and illuminating their figures. It was all the poor man could do not to burst out laughing as he witnessed one of the most amusing sights ever.

The three top SOLDIER members were peering up at the 'demon man' from behind an armchair like terrified little puppies. To the left of the chair, Genesis, shivering in fear, was practically strangling Sephiroth with his arms as they wrapped themselves tightly around the First's neck. Angeal, who was on the other side of the seat, was crouched down beside the chair while practically tearing off the seat's material with his grip. Sitting in the chair, Sephiroth looked out over the top of the chair at the man. Though his face was hidden, his eyes revealed that he was rather surprised.

Laughing, the carrier of the flashlight pulled out his phone to take a picture. "This one is goin' to the newspaper! Oh, and I am just here to say that we will regain power within the time of ten minutes."

With that the man left, leaving the three top SOLDIERs feeling like complete imbeciles.

* * *

The next morning, Angeal awoke to the sound of Genesis banging on his front door.

Groggily he got up and let the infuriated teen in. In the red-now pink free-headed teen's hand was a piece of newspaper which he immediately placed into Angeal's hand.

Curious, Angeal glanced down and at the title of the page which read, 'Shinra's top SOLDIER Members, Scared of the Dark?'. Below the title was a picture of the three teens with the most idiotic of looks on their faces. Reluctantly, Angeal read the article that went on to explain how the world's top warriors were scared of the dark.

"So much for your little movie night idea!" Genesis exclaimed, his face covered in intense anger and his eyes burning with the desire to rip something – or some_one_ – to shreds. "I am nevergoing to participate in one of your little get-togethers again!"

And with that the Genesis stormed out of Angeal's apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Now alone once more, Angeal sighed. Silently he stared back down at the newspaper in his hand and just shook his head.

Movie night result: _epic fail!_


End file.
